Automatic means to determine the sentiment of the content of a message provide a useful and efficient means for an enterprise, such as a contact center, to identify issues and direct resources to those issues accordingly. An explicit message text, (e.g., “The service on XYZ Airlines was terrible”) provides one means to determine the sentiment of a message. For example, messages that include the word, “terrible,” may be determined to be negative. Additional sentiment determination means is provided by U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/594,283 filed on Aug. 24, 2012, entitled, “Real Time Statistics for Contact Center Mood Analysis Method and Apparatus.”
Messages are not always explicitly expressed in the text of the message. As a result, the sentiment of the message may not be determinable by the explicit content of the message.